There has been known a biochip utilizing the principle of hybridization whereby complementary bases are singularly bonded with each other. On the biochip, there are disposed probe sites to which probe DNA respectively coupled with target DNA, and the target DNA is hydrogen-bonded to the probe sites corresponding thereto, respectively, by hybridization. The efficiency of hybridization, that is, a quantity of the target DNA as bonded can be measured by use of a fluorescent marker (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP 2001-78766